User blog:FluffyMermaid78/Top 10 Cutest Pokémon
Hello everyone! I am really bored and have nothing to do, so why not make a top 10 cutest Pokémon list? This is entirely my opinion, so don’t scream at me just because your favorite Pokémon isn’t on the list. I am going to start at 10 and count down, so 1 will be the cutest. Enjoy! 10: Popplio Popplio is one of the new starters for Pokémon Sun and Moon and their remakes. It is a cute little blue sea lion that evolves into a beautiful water/fairy type. This was my starter in both Pokémon Brick Bronze and my Ultra Moon game. 9: Piplup What isn’t cute about a little penguin Pokémon? Piplup is super cute, and it is a main character in the Diamond and Pearl anime. I actually like Piplup better than its evolutions. 8: Fennekin I love foxes! My great aunt gave me a book about foxes when I was six, and since then I have always loved them. This was my starter in my Pokémon Y game, and what’s really cool about Fennekin is that its final evolution is part psychic type, and I love psychic types! 7: Eevee Eevee is so cool! It can evolve into eight different forms, and it is cute as well! My favorite Eeveelution is Vaporeon. EEVEE IS SO FLUFFY I’M GONNA DIE! 6: Manaphy When I first saw the Manaphy movie, I loved how cute little Manaphy had such a strong bond with May. Manaphy also tried to lift the jewels onto that crown thingy, even though they were too heavy for it. That just shows how Manaphy never gives up. Manaphy is a very cute water type, and you can breed it with Ditto to get another adorable Pokémon, Phione! 5: Victini This little Pokémon is like a cute little rabbit thing with bright blue eyes. It even has cute little wings! This Pokémon is actually based on the Greek goddess of victory, Nike. 4: Celebi Why is Celebi not a fairy type? It looks just like a cute little fairy. I was so excited when Celebi came out in Pokémon Brick Bronze. And its shiny form is a beautiful pink! 3: Igglybuff Jigglypuff is cute, but what about a baby Jigglypuff? Pokémon gave us one when we got Igglybuff. It’s so innocent looking, and its Pokédex entry says that it is so young it can’t sing yet. 2: Alolan Vulpix Yes, it’s true. I like Alolan Vulpix better than Kantonian Vulpix. It’s a fluffy little ice type that looks so soft and cuddly. And it has those sweet little eyes! And now for the #1 cutest Pokémon *drumroll*... 1: Mew Mew is a cute pink Pokémon that looks kinda like a kitten. Who could say no to that face? Don’t you just want to hold that little Pokémon? Personally, I actually think Mew is a female. Don’t scream at me saying, “Oh my gosh it is genderless! Stop referring to it as a she!” That is just my opinion. Anyway, this Pokémon has light blue eyes that look so innocent. Why on Earth would anyone want to lock this cutie in a capsule? Category:Blog posts